Nothing Without You
by iceblueyes
Summary: Another version of my story Broken. Eriol had decided to come back and knew that Tomoyo had already closed her heart for him. But is it really true...she won't ever give herself a second chance to fall in love...with him knowing she can't live without him
1. Long Time No See

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Another version of my story Broken. I don't own the song Nothing Without You by Vienna Teng.

Chapter One: Long Time No See

Tomoyo Daidouji was a little bit nervous. This was a competition and she was one of the representatives. She was still in the back room and breathes in deeply. She's going to sing that song. That song that he had taught her when they were still a couple. It has been two years, two years since he have left Japan and went to England. "That long huh?" Tomoyo thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her reflection on the mirror, her face expressionless. "I'm not expecting him to come back to me…anymore". A knock was heard on the door as she turned around. "Come in".

"My dear we had a problem!" Sonomi Daidouji exclaimed as she came rushing to her daughter. "The pianist is sick! He can't make it!" her amethyst eyes grew in shock and calmed down afterwards.

"Is that all? Then I'll be the one to play the piano-"Sonomi raised a finger. "O-Okaasan?"

"The rules say: the singer can't play the piano and needs a pianist. NEEDS a pianist dear! Do you want to be disqualified from this contest?" Tomoyo just sighed on what her Mother said and leaned her hips on the table.

"There's no more time. The pianist and I are the only people who know how to play that song!" her Mother smirked as Tomoyo looked at her suspiciously. "Eh? Why are you smirking?"

"Because we are saved! When he knew that your pianist is sick and knew the song that you are about to play, he volunteered".

"And…how did he know there was something wrong? That my pianist would not be coming?" Sonomi looked at her daughter, a little bit shocked then gave a nervous laugh.

"It's a long story dear. Now", she pushed her daughter's back out of the door. "Now get on that stage because you'll be next".

"Hai, hai Okaasan. Wish me luck neh", Tomoyo said, smiling as she looked over her shoulder to see her Mother. Sonomi waved.

"Ganbatte dear!" the raven haired girl shook her head and went to the back stage.

~*~*~*~*~

_Tomoyo and Eriol were in the music room after dismissal. Eriol was teaching Tomoyo how to play just one song on the piano. " Neh Eriol-kun, did I get it right?" the lass said as she looked at her boyfriend with a smile. Eriol smiled also._

"_Hai you did Tomoyo-san. That was perfect", the Londoner replied as he messed his girlfriend's hair lightly._

"_Gee neh, you don't have to treat me as a ten year old kid", his girlfriend said, fixing her hair while pouting. "You enjoy teasing me"._

"_If I remember correctly, it was you who enjoyed teasing me", he corrected. Tomoyo looked at him and stick her tongue out. "Play the song one more time Tomoyo before we leave", he said, his sapphire eyes softening. She smiled to that, while she didn't know his heart was already breaking._

"_Hai Eriol-kun. This time I'll do my best". She placed her hands on the ivory keys and began to play the piano while singing the song. Eriol listened to her, studying her. His sapphire eyes never leaving her face._

"_I love you", his heart wanted to scream out those words. "But I just can't…can't tell you how much I truly feel". He closed his eyes, letting the music and her voice take him away._

_~*~*~*~*~_

She was at the backstage, waiting for the emcee to call her name. She stole a glance at the piano on the left side. A man was sitting there but couldn't make out his face. "Who could he be?" she thought. "Thanks to him, I'm saved". The curtains were raised as the spotlight was upon her. Many people have watched her competition and she spotted Sakura Kinomoto with her father and brother. She even saw Li Syaoran. "Thanks for supporting me guys". Her eyes softened as she walked up to the microphone. "If only he was here, he'll listen to the song he taught me. Eriol-kun, I'm getting better now. Wished you were here demo it was my fault anyway, I've ignored you until you left". The pianist has started playing the melody all ready on the keyboard as Tomoyo closed her eyes. But memories of the past keep haunting her.

_It's the quiet night that breaks me_

_I cannot stand the sight of this familiar place_

_It's the quiet night that breaks me_

_Like a dozen papercuts that only I can trace_

_All my books are lying useless now_

_All my maps will only show me how to lose my way_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Tomoyo was looking outside the classroom, just studying the surroundings but her amethyst eyes was following the flow of the sakura petals. Her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa stood next to her, grinning. "Enjoying the scenery again, hmm?" he said. Tomoyo looked Eriol and flashed him a smile._

"_You know I love watching the cherry blossoms fall", Tomoyo replied, her eyes returning to the petals. "Kirei neh". His sapphire eyes softened as he watched her still._

"_Yeah, hontou ni kirei", Eriol muttered softly. She looked at him again, titling her head. "Eh? I was actually talking about the sakura petals Eriol-kun", she added. He grinned knowing that she was somewhat naïve._

"_I know. I was talking about something prettier that caught my eye". She blushed when he said that as he chuckled._

"_I see", was all she could say as her amethyst eyes turned away. She was still shy with him, he knew it. He smiled to himself as he secretly held her hand and at least she didn't mind._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Oh call my name_

_You know my name_

_And in that sound everything will change_

_Tell me it won't always be this hard_

_I am nothing without you_

_But I don't know who you are_

_~*~*~*~*~_

"_Sakura-san, have you seen Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran then back to Tomoyo. Her face somewhat confused._

"_Last time, we saw him walked out Tomoyo. Try to check him out in the music room", Sakura replied. Tomoyo nodded as she quickly ran to the music room. She opened the sliding door, panting. "Eriol-kun?" she saw him sitting on the floor, his back on the wall. "Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed as she quickly went to him. "Daijoubou? What's wrong? Don't you feel good?" she said, as she touched his forehead. Fever, a slight fever. Worried, she stood up. "I'll get something". But his hand had already held hers. He didn't look up as she looked up at him confusingly. "E-Eriol-kun…"_

"_Stay", his voice was soft, his fever having an effect on him. "Just…stay…"_

"_Demo you have a fever-"before she could say anything he slowly pulled her down-with her on top. His arms wrapping around her waist, her amethyst eyes grew in shock. "E-Eriol-kun!"_

"_I'll be fine. It's a slight fever after all", he replied, inhaling her scent. His arms on her waist tighten as he rest his head on her shoulder. "I just need you…"her face flushed as he said that. She sighed as her right hand wrapped around his neck._

"_Then I'll stay…if you want me to"._

"_Arigatou". It was just her presence that he needs. Her and no one else but still words wouldn't come out of his mouth to tell her how he feels._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_It's the crowded room that breaks me_

_Everybody looks so luminous and strangely young_

_It's the crowded room that's never heard_

_No one here can say a word of my native tongue_

_I can't be among them anymore_

_I fold myself away before it burns me numb_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Tomoyo completely ignored him for the next few days because if she'll talk to him, it would only hurt to know that she remained in love with him. And to think that they have a play coming up-she as the Princess and Eriol as the Prince. Naoko planned it all, saying that it would suite them. "Of all the roles that we have to play, why do I have to be the Princess and him the Prince?" Tomoyo thought as she walked to where they would practice. She passed by the music room as the sliding door opened. Shocked to see it was Eriol, she kept on walking only to know that when she passed by him, he held her wrist._

"_I wonder why you are giving me the silent treatment", Eriol began not looking at her. "Are you gonna play this charade?" Tomoyo's amethyst eyes were covered underneath her raven hair bangs as she replied in a soft voice, "It's better this way. So that we would stop ourselves from falling". Releasing her wrist, he faced her, his eyes almost blazing._

"_Does this mean you don't understand how I feel?" he almost exclaimed but she still wasn't facing him. "Tomoyo-"he touched her shoulder when she moved away. "T-Tomoyo…"_

"_Sometimes there are things that aren't meant to be", she faced him, a wry smile on her face but she was already crying. "I guess…we weren't meant to be…after all". She turned around and ran, without looking back. Even if he had called her name and it was echoing in the halls._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Oh call my name_

_You know my name_

_And in your love, everything will change_

_Tell me it won't always be this hard_

_I am nothing without you_

_But I don't know who you are_

_~*~*~*~*~_

After Tomoyo sang the song she bowed and everyone was cheering. Even the family of Sakura and Syaoran stood up and clapped their hands. The curtain had fallen as Tomoyo turned to looked at the guy who had rescued her. But she wasn't prepared to face the person who had rescued her. The guy inclined his head as he flashed her with that smile of his-that smile that she had grown to love and miss. "Long time no see…Tomoyo-san", Eriol Hiiragizawa said as he studied his ex-girlfriend who is always beautiful. Tomoyo couldn't react on what he said.

To be continued…


	2. Play Production

Chapter Two: Play Production

Author's Notes: I don't own the song Tell Me by Side A.

_Naoko appeared on the left side of the stage, a notebook in hand. "Konnichiwa minna-san. Right now you will witness another fairy tale from the English Class from the Sophomores. Do enjoy watching our play", she began as she flipped a page. "Once upon a time, a girl named Cinderella lived to serve her stepmother and two stepsisters". In came Tomoyo in the right corner of the stage as the audience saw her sweeping the floor. "But her stepmother and stepsisters are not even kind to her"._

"_Cinderella I don't want to see any dust left you hear me!" Chiharu said, playing the stepmother as she flipped her fan as she entered the stage and sat on the chair._

"_Cinderella, sew my dress after you're done cleaning!" The audience laughed as Yamazaki, playing the stepsister, entered and sat next to Chiharu. They laughed more as a flushing Syaoran entered the stage and sat near Chiharu._

"_W-Water the garden after you sew Ada's dress!" Syaoran exclaimed. Some of the girls giggled when he said that._

"_Hai stepmother and stepsisters". Before Tomoyo could exit, they heard the door bell ringing. Tomoyo went to the door and opened it. He saw the footman, extending a letter. "Konnichiwa. What can I do for you?" said Tomoyo, a smile on her face. She gets the letter and opened it. "What is this?"_

"_A letter from the Prince. The prince is inviting every single lady in town because he's looking for someone to be his queen. So he invites all the ladies tomorrow night", Rika, acting as the footman bowed to them as Chiharu went to Tomoyo and snatched the letter._

"_This is amazing! We need to be there tomorrow and I wished the prince would choose one of you!" Chiharu exclaimed. Holding the broomstick near her chest, Tomoyo stepped forward as Chiharu looked at her confusingly. "Nani desu ka Cinderella?"_

"_A-Anou…I was wondering if…if I could go to the ball tomorrow night". The three stared at her dumbfounded on what she said and soon laughed. "A-Anou…"_

"_You cannot go to the ball for heaven's sake! Why, you don't even have a nice dress to wear and don't expect me to buy you one cause I won't!" Syaoran and Yamazaki nodded at the same time when Chiharu said that. "Come along girls, we have some preparing to do"._

"_Hai Okaa-san", said Syaoran and Yamazaki as they left Cinderella alone._

"_She really wanted to go to the ball, just for once but her stepmother was right, she doesn't even have a nice gown to wore at the ball", Naoko said as she appeared on the stage. "It was already the night of the ball as Cinderella was combing Beatrice's hair". Chiharu clapped her hands as Syaoran and Yamazaki straightened up._

"_All right now let's go. Cinderella, you take care of the house you hear?" Tomoyo nodded slowly on what Chiharu said as Syaoran and Yamazaki followed her._

"_Hai stepmother". When they left, Tomoyo sat on the seat and sighed. "Wished I could go…just for once…"then Sakura entered the stage as Tomoyo looked at her, shock. She stood up, trembling. "W-Who are you?"_

"_I have heard your prayer Cinderella and I am here to help you", said Sakura, smiling sweetly at her. "I know you really want to go to the ball. By the way, I'm your fairy godmother, at your service"; she bowed slowly and straightened up. "Let's see what do you need here?"_

"_A gown?" Tomoyo said, chuckling. "I can't go to the ball like this fairy godmother", she added as Sakura nodded._

"_Then a gown you should have and a pair of shoes too". Sakura waved her hand and a dress falls above them and as Tomoyo catches a pair of shoes. "Well then, here", Sakura said handling her violet off-shoulder gown and the pair of shoes."But remember you must return when the clock strikes twelve or else everything will be back to normal. Okay?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling at her._

"_Thank you very much fairy godmother"._

"_So what are you waiting for? Go change and enjoy the party!" the audience laughed when she said that as the curtain slowly closes. Naoko appeared again as she cleared her throat and said, "And so our dear Cinderella hurried to change so that she could still catch up with the ball. Meanwhile, our prince is kinda bored sitting on his throne. And he didn't feel like dancing to any lady in the crowd"._

"_This is one of the reasons why I hate balls", Eriol said, rolling his eyes as he scans the area. "I don't feel like dancing". The crowd was somewhat silent when a beautiful girl wearing a violet off-shoulder gown entered the scene, scanning the area. "S-She's beautiful…"_

"_And so our prince hurriedly went down off his throne and went to Cinderella"._

"_Princess", Eriol called as Tomoyo looked at him. Though she couldn't help but blush when he called her "Princess". "I wonder if you want to dance with me." Tomoyo gave out a slight laugh as she took Eriol's hand._

"_I wouldn't say no to you, your highness". He swept her on the dance floor, as they heard the music playing. But she wasn't expert on the subject called dancing._

"_Relax", Eriol said, whispering in her ear. "Just sway with me". He turned her around and she obeyed, following his tempo. She was a little bit nervous right now because it was Eriol-because it was her ex-boyfriend. "See? You dance very well"._

"_Cinderella wanted to savor the moment but somehow the clock strikes twelve"._

"_I need to go", Tomoyo said, leaving his arms. "Thank you for the night". She was about to go when Eriol called her. "What is it?"_

"_You must leave your shoes behind. Or else, this story won't make it to its end". They heard the audience laughing as Tomoyo took of her shoes and left it. Her face was flushing mad._

"_Fine!" she said and exited as Eriol chuckled._

"_The next day, the prince was looking for the owner of the shoes when he had arrived at Cinderella's house"._

"_Y-Your highness!" Chiharu exclaimed as she saw Eriol. "What brings you here?"_

"_I was wondering if your daughters would have time to fit this shoe", Eriol began as Rika showed them the glass slipper._

"_Sure. No problem. Ada! Beatrice! Come here quickly!" Syaoran and Yamazaki went to Chiharu immediately._

"_Hai Okaa-san?"_

"_The prince wanted to know if this shoe fits to one of you"._

"_And if it fits, she shall become my bride", Eriol added. Syaoran and Yamazaki looked at each other and nodded._

"_We'll do it". Syaoran sat down on the chair as he took off his slipper. Rika kneeled down and slip the shoe in his foot._

"_I-It won't fit", Syaoran said, gritting his teeth._

"_Then let me try", Yamazaki said as he took off his slipper and grabbed the glass slipper from Rika. He too tried it on. "I-It's too small". Rika sighed and looked at Eriol._

"_It won't fit your majesty"._

"_Are they the only daughters you have?"_

"_Well, I have a step daughter but it's impossible to let her try that on since she wasn't even in the ball last night", Chiharu said, fanning herself._

"_That's okay. May I see her please?" he said. Chiharu called for Tomoyo._

"_Hai stepmother?" Tomoyo began as she entered the room._

"_Put on this glass slipper. The prince wanted to know if it fits on you…knowing you weren't there last night". Tomoyo sat down on the chair as Rika took her slipper off. She slips the glass slipper in her foot._

"_I-It fits", Rika exclaimed. Tomoyo took off her other shoe and gets the other pair of the slipper. She slips it on her other foot._

"_I-Impossible…don't tell me you were that girl last night that the prince danced", Yamazaki added. Eriol took Tomoyo's hands as she stood up._

"_Finally I've found the mysterious girl who has danced with me last night", Eriol began as she brought her to the center of the stage. Tomoyo gave out a slight laugh._

"_Never knew you would find me, your majesty"._

"_And so the prince has found his bride at last and they lived happily ever after", Naoko said, closing her notebook. "But of course it should be sealed with a kiss". She looked at the two as the two were flushing; their other classmates and the audience chuckled. "Go on you two. Don't be shy"._

"_C-Chotto matte-"Tomoyo began as Eriol grabbed her shoulders. "C-Chotto matte Eriol-kun-"he bends down slowly, a grin on his face._

"_It wouldn't hurt Tomoyo", he said as his lips fell on hers and the audience clapped their hands as cherry blossoms were showered upon them._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_They were on the Tomoeda grounds, celebrating for the success of their play. They haven't changed their costumes yet except for Syaoran that is. Some were eating and some were dancing. Tomoyo smiled looking at the group but what she couldn't forget was the kiss that Eriol gave her that day. "It's been a while since he had kissed me, ever since we broke up", Tomoyo thought, absent-mindedly touching her lips. "I missed you…" she saw Syaoran strumming his guitar while sitting on the bench. She smiled as she went to him. "Konbanwa Syaoran-kun"._

"_Konbanwa Tomoyo-san", Syaoran greeted, not looking up while strumming his guitar. Tomoyo sat next to him. "Lovely night isn't it?"_

"_It sure is", she replied and Syaoran's eyes turned to her. "What is it?" he grinned before he said, "So how does it feel to be kissed by him again?" her cheeks grew warm when he said that._

"_It was embarrassing back there but then again". He thought she saw her eyes softened. "But then again I missed him so much"._

"_Sakura and I know you two are still in love with each other. So we pray you and him will be together someday". He was playing a tune now and Syaoran looked at her, a wry smile on his lips. "Can you sing the song that I'm going to play? I'm sure you know this song"._

"_Sure. No problem Syaoran". He strums the guitar slowly and she immediately knew what song he was playing._

_There are nights when I can't help but cry_

_And I wonder why you have to leave me_

_Why did it have to end so soon_

_When you said that you would never leave me_

_Her classmates were looking at them as she sang the first stanza of the song. Even Eriol looked at the princess that he had kissed a while ago. Sakura smiled to herself as she saw Eriol looking intently at her._

_Tell me where did I go wrong_

_What did I do to make you change your mind completely_

_When I thought this love would never end_

_But if this love's not ours to have_

_I'll let it go with your goodbye…_

_To be continued…_


	3. Onegai Stay

Author's Notes: I don't own the song I Don't Want You To Go by Lani Hall. Last chapter, do enjoy. Please read first my story Broken before reading this story. Okay? ^^;

Chapter Three: Onegai Stay

Tomoyo was waiting for her time to perform. Two days ago, she had won the competition which almost everyone expected except her. So the judges said that she will perform one last time since she had won but somehow her mind was elsewhere. Two days ago, her ex-boyfriend was the one who saved her and played the piano for her. Nobody told her he was coming back. _"So that's why Okaa-san was grinning and smiling at me", _she thought wryly, waiting for the time. _"Because it was him after all"._

"Yo kiddo!" Touya Kinomoto greeted as he saluted. "Ready for your last performance?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him as she stood up.

"Touya, thank you for accompanying me for my piece tonight". Touya patted her shoulder with a smile.

"No problem kiddo or", he grinned as he studied her. She tilts her head looking at him. "Or do you want him to play the piano than me?" she looked away immediately, pouting.

"Of course not". He chuckled as he patted her head.

"Just kidding kiddo". They bought up the curtains as Touya saluted to her last. "Do your best now, okay?" he added with a wink. She nodded at him.

"Do your best too". Touya went to where the piano was and sat down on the chair. Tomoyo scanned the area to see if Sakura and the other were there. She was also looking for him if he is there. Touya had started playing the melody already as she prepared herself for the last piece that she's going to sing.

_Here I am_

_Alone and I don't understand_

_Exactly how it all began_

_The dream just walked away_

_I'm holding on_

_When all but the passion's gone_

_And from the start_

_Maybe I was trying too hard_

_It's crazy cause it's breaking my heart_

_Things can fall apart but I know_

_That I don't want you to go_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Two days ago, they were celebrating for the success of Tomoyo. She was just in the bar corner, drinking vodka. She had been drinking for the past thirty minutes. There were a few guests but she didn't want to mingle with them right now. Especially now that her ex-boyfriend is here. Feeling furious without knowing the reason why, she drank again and seeing that her glass is empty she refill it again. "My, my are you upset? You have won the contest you know?" Sakura Kinomoto said as she sat down next to her cousin. "Or are you upset because he is here?"_

"_Stop teasing cousin and in the first place why didn't anyone told me he's gonna be here?" another sip from her glass. "So that's why Okaa-san was grinning at me in the dressing room-the pianist was him"._

"_Gomen to keep it a secret dear but it was all your Mother's plan after all. So we've got nothing to do but tag along". Sakura looked at her cousin and seeing her face a little red, she sighed. "You're drunk"._

"_How can you tell?" the cherry blossom shrugged on what she said. "Then don't tell me I'm drunk if you can't answer why I am drunk in the first place"._

"_Your face is red, you look bored and you've been sitting and drinking here as long as I can remember. Correct me if I'm wrong?" Tomoyo smiled wryly when she said that._

"_You know me too well". Tomoyo finished her drink as she stood up from her seat. "Wait Tomoyo! You shouldn't-"she was about to fall backwards when she leaned her back on something too good to be a wall. She looked up to see Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Eriol-kun good thing you are here"._

"_You've been drinking too much", Eriol said softly. Tomoyo turned slowly away. "And I think you are drunk". She left his arms as she straightened herself but only grabbed the arm's chair for support. "See? Told you", he said in a teasing voice._

"_Ugh, I'm going up to get some sleep", Tomoyo said, walking past him when he grabbed her hand. "What on Earth-"_

"_I'm going with you. You are drunk already", he whispered the remaining word in her ear. "Hime", and when he said that her face had turned red. Sakura chuckled as she looks at the scene._

"_Go and take the Princess to her bed Prince"._

"_Aye, aye fairy godmother!" Eriol replied with a wink. Sakura laughed as Eriol dragged her out of the room._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_And here was I_

_When they ignore the cause inside_

_But they learned from what's left behind_

_And fight for something else_

_And so it goes_

_That we have both learned how to grow_

_And from the start_

_Maybe I was trying too hard_

_It's crazy cause it's breaking my heart_

_Things can fall apart but I know_

_That I don't want you to go_

_~*~*~*~*~_

"_We really need to talk", Eriol began as he closed her door. Tomoyo took off her high heels as she lay on her bed without caring that Eriol was there. "Tomoyo…"her head was throbbing because of the drinks she had. She could feel Eriol sitting on her bed, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. "I know you haven't forgiven me that one rainy day when I left you under the rain demo onegai-"she silenced him using her finger as she sat up on her bed._

"_I got a splitting headache", Tomoyo said as she massaged her temples. "But since I'm not in myself right now I guess I can tell you the truth of what I really feel about you". She was playing with his tie as he stiffened. "Eriol I…I still love you…"he was somewhat shock when he said that and a smile formed from his lips and ran his fingers through her hair._

"_I love you too". She kissed him slowly, making him feel what she is feeling at the moment. He kissed her back, not holding his feelings. She dragged him down on top of her and kissed him hungrily-one that she wanted to fill for two years. Her fingers were playing with his hair and a deep groan she had heard from him. "Tomoyo, remember, your drunk"._

"_Just this once, let me feel you…"her words were fading, but he still heard her. "I wanna feel you again"._

"_As you wish", he said, kissing her neck as she arched her back, biting her bottom lip. "I'll stop if you don't want me to continue". She was clutching at his shoulders and holding on to him for dear life._

"_It's okay", she said, holding him as if she never wanted to let go. "It's okay…"she knew she'll never forget this night that she confessed to him that she still loves him._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Oh it's just too much_

_Taking all the whole world all by myself_

_Oh there's nothing done_

_Unless I stop trusting somebody else_

_Somebody else and love again_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Tomoyo's cellphone rang that morning. Not bothering to look to who it was calling, she picked up her cellphone and greeted a slow "Good morning" to whoever it was on the line. "Tomoyo", it was Eriol's voice on the other end of the line. She wanted to sit up on the bed but her head was still throbbing. "I just want to say, I don't want to apologize what happened between us last night". Startled that something happened between the two of them the night before, she sat up on the bed, her headache forgotten._

"_S-Something happened…between us?" a chuckle she heard from him. "Eriol! Answer me neh!"_

"_You fainted when I kissed your shoulder and don't worry I'm not gonna do something to you anyway, by any chance. Sonomi-sama's gonna have my head for that". A pause as Eriol hid a smile while Tomoyo's face was flushing mad. "After your performance the next, next day, I'm leaving". She stiffened when she heard him said that. "I…I decided to go back to England"._

"_H-How come? Eriol-kun, doushite-"_

"_I'll forever keep what you said to me last night…that you still love me demo", Eriol looked at the window as the sun was shining brightly down in Tomoeda. He's gonna miss this place again. "But I'm not gonna force you to love me like you used to. It's as simple as…I came to say goodbye. This time, please have the heart to forget me…"he ended the call feeling a little bit foolish to say those words. "One way or another I know I couldn't erase your memory that one rainy day. It's time for me…to let you go…"_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_And from the start_

_Maybe I was trying too hard_

_It's crazy cause it's breaking my heart_

_Things can fall apart but I know_

_That I don't want you to go_

_~*~*~*~*~_

The crowd applauded as she was done singing her song. "Where is he? Where is he?" she thought scanning the area. Tomoyo saw him as he turned his back to leave. "Chotto matte!" she returned the microphone on the stand as she was about to leave. "Hey kiddo! Leaving so soon?" Touya called. Tomoyo turned to him, her eyes full of confusion. "Oi Tomoyo…"

"Please tell Okaa-san that I'll be back! I'm just gonna settle something once and for all!" before Touya could answer her, she had already left.

"I hope you'll end up happy with him kiddo", he thought, covering the piano. "Ah love! You'll never understand it", he said shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~

It was raining again. She hates rain. She had never liked rain. She wanted to forget the memories of two years ago when he left her standing in the pouring rain. She had pick up her skirts and ran to catch up with him even if she was running with her high heels on. "E-Eriol! Eriol-kun matte!" Eriol paused hearing her voice but didn't dare to look at her. He stopped walking and so did she. Rain had poured down on them, drenching their clothes.

"Why are you here? You are already wet from the rain", Eriol began. She walked up to him slowly, almost breathless. "I didn't know you noticed me from that concert".

"You were easy to spot", she replied. She held the shirt from his back, holding on to him. "You said you are not going to force me to love you like I used to, right?"

"That's right. What about it?" her grip on his shirt tightened as she added, "What I told you two days ago was real-I still love you so onegai…onegai stay…don't leave me anymore". She slowly let go of him as he turned around, facing her. "Eriol-kun…"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore", he said, softly, too softly as he caressed her face. She was savoring the touch of his hand on her face.

"You will never hurt me…anymore…"he pulled her in an embrace and she closed her eyes feeling his embrace. She knew she's not going to hate the rain like she used to anymore for he give her one memorable memory under the pouring rain.

End.


End file.
